Sweet Tooth
by Simply-Cath
Summary: Dean's a revealing drunk. Light m/m slash.


TITLE: Sweet Tooth  
AUTHOR: Simply Cath  
DISTRIBUTION: Get my permission first.  
RATING: T  
CONTENT: m/m flirting, bad language, drunken carousing.  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: Dean's a revealing drunk.  
NOTES: My first Death fic. I don't think it'll be the last.

Sweet Tooth  
By: Simply_Cath

Seth's gaze travelled towards the window; it was still raining. He looked at the TV; same shitty Steve Austin movie was still playing. He glanced at his ankle - still swollen. He knew a sprain like this was barely a blip on the wrestling injury radar, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He looked outside again, the rain hadn't stopped. Seth blew a raspberry at Mother Nature.

"What was that, honey?"

Rollins nearly dropped the phone that was pressed against his ear. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Mom; it's getting late here and I have an early flight in the morning. I'll call you when I touch down, okay? Yeah, goodnight, love you."

He hung up and tossed the phone over his shoulder. It hit the front of his bag, then bounced to the floor. Seth rolled his eyes, then glanced at the clock. It was ten to midnight. He scrubbed a hand over his face and shut off the TV. Seth stood up awkwardly and went into the washroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, tying his hair back into a loose ponytail.

A crack of lightning illuminated the path back to his bed. Seth felt each of the pillows, testing their hardness in turn, not surprised when they were all too damned fluffy. Huffing under his breath, he grabbed two and placed them at the foot of the bed. He pulled back the scratchy, old, over startched comforter and sprawled out. The mattress squeaked like a rusty hinge with each breath he took.

Lightning cracked. His phone rang again.

"Stop ringing, stop ringing, stop ringing... goddamnit." Seth limped over to his phone and checked the number, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, what?"

"Seth," Dean's voice was slurred, making it sound like there was more than one 'h' at the end of his name. "What's up?"

"I'm sleeping, Dean," Seth gritted out. "What do you want?"

"Nah, see, if you were sleepin' then it woulda gone to voice mail. So you're awake. And I'm drunk. And Roman took the car back to the hotel and he was my ride and honestly? There is no one here I wanna fuck enough to spend the night with so come get me?"

Seth scrubbed a hand over his forehead. "Dean, take a cab, man, seriously."

"Nah, you're right, I can walk it."

"It's pouring outside." Seth sat on the edge of the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which bar are you at? I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Growling a curse under his breath, Seth hung up and started rooting around for some clothes. "Lousy stupid drunken teammates. Stupid fucking rain storm. Goddamn stupid early flight tomorrow, ow! Stupid fucking ankle." He trailed off into incoherent grumbling as he grabbed his wallet and jacket, and headed towards his rental car.

Several minutes later found Seth making his way through the crowd. The bass thumped so loud it felt like his ribs might shatter. He made his way across the mostly empty dance floor. Seth started at the most crowded table and started to work his way down. He found Dean within a few minutes. "Ambrose, you ready to go?"

Dean looked from side to side until his eyes landed on Seth and a slow grin spread across his face. "C'mon, you're just in time for another round."

Seth sighed; at least Dean still had his clothes on. "Dean, you asked me to pick you up, remember? Now get your shit and let's get moving."

Dean had this way of rolling his eyes that involved his entire head. "Yeah, yeah, fine." He threw a couple of bills on the counter, grabbed his jacket and put his arms around Seth's shoulders.

At least the rain had eased up, turning into more of a fine mist than pounding rain. Dean tilted his head up and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and caught a couple of drops on his tongue. When he caught Seth looking at him, he frowned. "What? I'm still thirsty. You're the one who dragged me out here."

"You're the one who called me!" Seth muttered, shaking his head. "Get your ass in the-" He sighed heavily. "Dean, put your shirt back on."

"Shut up, it was hot in there."

"Dean, just..." Rollins shook his head. He did his best not to react when Ambrose grabbed a very generous portion of his ass. "Get in the damn car before I decide to make your drunk ass walk to the hotel." Seth threw the passenger door open for him, then made his way to the driver's side.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of a bitch?" Dean wriggled and squirmed like a bad dancer as he fumbled for the buckle. "Hang on, I got this. Stupid fucker keeps moving."

Seth sighed. He leaned over and knocked Dean's limp fingers aside. Grasping the buckle, he brought the seatbelt down across Dean's chest and hips, popping it into the lock. In the rearview mirror, he caught sight of a smirk on Dean's face.

Rollins buckled himself in and started on the drive home. Pausing at yet another red light, he turned to check on Dean, expecting to see him asleep. He drew back in surprise when bright blue eyes stared back at him. "What?"

"You're candy, you know that?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm candy. What the hell were you drinking tonight, anyway?"

"I lost track after the liquid cocaine shots." Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, listen. You're like candy. I'm right about this. You're pretty. Your hair is funny coloured. You look sweet. I bet you taste sweet, too." Dean leaned closer, only to be brought up short by the seatbelt. "Motherfucker." He moved to unbuckle it, then jerked back into the seat when Seth slammed down on the accelerator. "How come you never wanna make out?"

"I would love to, Dean."

Dean's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "So let's find a place and go-"

"The only time you ever hit on me is when you're blind drunk. I won't be your stand-in rat just because you want to stick your dick in something. Trust me, you won't even remember this in the morning."

Dean's lips pursed. "You're wrong."

Seth cruised to a stop and cursed the latest red light. "Dean?" He looked over at his passenger. Ambrose was out cold, his cheek pressed against the window. His lips were parted ever so slightly, creating a foggy patch on the glass. Goosebumps had started to spring up on Dean's bare arms. Seth turned up the heat and directed the vents at the sleeping man.

The underground parking lot was deserted. Seth grabbed Dean's shirt and tossed it into the blonde's lap. "Get dressed, Ambrose."

"Huh?" Dean slipped his shirt on. "What-? Oh, oh right." He grinned. "You really are pretty. And sweet. You are totally candy."

"And you're totally wasted." Seth opened the passenger door and guided Dean out. When Ambrose lurched to the right, Rollins slid an arm around his waist to keep him on track.

Dean leaned in, and ran the flat of his tongue up Seth's neck, all the way to the underside of his jaw. "I was right. Sweet."

"Damnit, Ambrose," Seth hissed, closing his eyes. His nails dug into Dean's hip and he did his best to ignore the way Dean gasped right in his ear. "You suck sometimes."

"Yeah," Dean shrugged one shoulder. "Sometimes. I'm good at it."

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to dislodge the mental images. "Damnit, Dean." He started walking at a brisk pace. Aside from a few stumbles, Dean was able to keep up with him reasonably well. He stabbed the button for the elevator, then guided Dean inside and hit the button for the eighteen floor.

"Rollins?"

He made it a point to keep staring at the numbers flickering upwards on the screen. "Yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You can let go, man."

Seth looked down and realized he still had his grip on Dean's waist. "Yeah, well, I-" He swallowed hard. When the doors dinged and slid open, Seth guided Dean to his room. He knew from past experience that trying to get Dean's room number out of him when he was in this state was pretty much pointless.

He paused in front of his door and reached into his back pocket for his wallet, swatting Dean's hand away. "I don't need your help, Dean."

Dean chuckled into his ear. "I wasn't trying to help." He leaned even closer, his lips nearly brushing Seth's ear as he started to sing. "I want candy. I want candy..."

Glancing around to make sure there weren't any wayward fans with cameras, Seth swiped the card through as quickly as he could and nearly shoved Dean inside. He kicked off his shoes and set his wallet and phone on the coffee table. By the time he turned back, Dean was standing there, naked. Seth glanced at the floor, but saw no sign of his clothes. "How did you-? I don't want to know. Come on, Dean." For the umpeenth time, Rollins cursed Dean's ability to make his clothes disappear. Seth guided the blond over to the bed and gave him a light shove, forcing him to sit at the edge. "Wait here." He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. With a little coaxing, he got Dean to take them both. "Goodnight, Dean."

He was brought up short when Dean gripped his wrist. "Dean-"

"I don't have a lotta people in my life, you know?" Ambrose looked out the window, at the ceiling, down at their hands, anywhere but Seth's face. "It's like, as soon as someone knows me, they ditch me. As soon as someone can hurt me, they do. So I try not to let-" He licked his lips. "You're different. You've always... even when I fuck up, you're there. You and Rome. I screw up or I say the wrong thing or I keep staring at your ass and it's okay, you know? Like for the first time in my life I can fuck up and it won't be the end of things. And that's-" He paused, took a deep breath and looked into Seth's eyes. What he saw there inspired him to continue. "That means a lot to me. It's really cool."

It was Seth's turn to break eye contact. He looked down at their hands. "I hear you, Dean."

"And that's great, because I won't ever stop staring at your ass. Because it's really nice. And this whole teasing thing really has to stop one of these days and at the rate I'm going, I'm going to have to change my right hand's name to Seth."

A laugh bubbled past Seth's lips and he shoved Dean back down on to the bed.

By the time Seth changed back into his boxer briefs, the soft sound of Dean's snoring filled the air. Seth shook his head and stretched out on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

"Goddamn motherfucking alarm," Seth muttered, sitting up. He rolled his shoulders, then scratched his bare stomach. Taking a deep breath in, the smell of coffee hit his nose and he let out a huge sigh.

Dean was there, dressed in the same clothes he'd worn last night, looking surprisingly awake and aware. "Morning, Rollins. Coffee's ready. Rome texted; he's gonna meet us in half an hour for breakfast. Shower's yours if you want it."

"Yeah, thanks." Seth combed a hand through his hair and got to his feet. He threw on a pair of jeans and went over to the coffee machine, surprised to see a cup already poured for him. He took a sip of coffee and nearly purred, closing his eyes as he savored the warmth travelling down to his stomach. "Mmm. Where are we gonna eat?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I already know what I want."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

When Seth opened his eyes, Dean was practically forehead to forehead with him. Seth's eyes were drawn to Dean's lips.

Dean planted his hands on the counter, bracketing Seth's hips. He leaned in close, his breath puffing into Seth's ear. "I want candy."

THE END

Hope you all enjoy it.

Cath


End file.
